


In sunshine or in shadow

by Kayim



Category: Memphis Belle (1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: “I have you all booked onto a flight home tomorrow. You’ll be on American soil before the weekend.”But the crew aren't ready to leave yet.





	In sunshine or in shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I love this film so much, and after a re-watch, I hopped on here looking for fic. While the lone fic that was already here was superb, it certainly didn't give me enough to read. Which inevitably led to me writing my own.

Colonel Derringer looked around the table at the nine men sitting there. In his mind, he was already imagining the news stories and the positive public relations around the story of the crew. He hadn’t quite decided if Lt Sinclair was the best one to be the poster boy, or if Kozlowski – Valentine! What a perfect name for this! – would work better. Maybe even the one they called ‘Rascal’, who looked far too young to have completed 25 missions. Between them all they would appeal to almost every demographic, and bring in so much more financial support.

“I have you all booked onto a flight home tomorrow. You’ll be on American soil before the weekend.”

“What about Danny?” Dennis asked. Their radio operator had been in the hospital for the past three days, since they landed. He wasn’t in danger any more, but a fever had set back his recovery.

“Sergeant Daly will follow you as soon as he’s recovered enough to travel.”

The noise level increased around the table, each member of the crew muttering and speaking amongst themselves. It was Clay’s voice that came through the clearest, apologetic, but determined. “That ain’t gonna happen, sir.”

“We’ll wait for Danny,” Virgil added, looking down at his hands on the table as soon as he’d spoken. He was the least likely of the group to speak out of turn, but there was a flush in his face that made it seem as though he couldn’t hold the words in any longer.

Derringer held up his hand to forestall any more comments. “I’m afraid we have a rather strict deadline for you to follow. We can’t allow for any delays. There are newspapers and television channels waiting to interview the heroic crew of the Memphis Belle.”

“If they’re that keen, sir, they’ll be willing to wait for the _whole_ crew,” Dennis said, as the others nodded their agreement. “But it’s not a debate, I’m afraid. We all go together.”

“And on that note, I have a patient to see to.” Val pushed his seat back from the table, standing up. He’d barely left Danny’s side since they landed, sleeping in a chair next to his bed, and pestering the nurses at every opportunity. Phil was still the only one who knew his secret, but he’d sworn to the navigator that he would go back to medical school when they got home. 

Val walked towards the door, offering a salute to the Colonel, and a nod to the rest of the crew. They each stood up and followed him, one by one.

Dennis was the last one to rise. He almost felt sorry for the Colonel, who clearly had no idea how stubborn the crew could be, until he remembered the ill-fated toast at the dance that could have jinxed them all.

He watched his crew leave – and they were still his crew, even if they were going home, they possibly always would be – and turned back to face Derringer. 

“I’m sorry if this ruins your plans, sir. But we’re family, and that means we don’t leave anyone behind.”


End file.
